Lettres Mortes : Samouraïs
by Yami Flo
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une fic. Pas une fic complète, en tout cas. Il s'agit plutôt de fics, au pluriel. Tirées des méandres de mon imagination, ces histoires inachevées méritaient bien d'être partagées avec vous, lecteurs, même si elles restent incomplètes. Ce sont mes lettres mortes, ces récits plus ou moins épiques qui ne se sont jamais épanouis, mais qui peut-être brilleront à vos yeux
1. Alternate Saga 1

_Yami Flo_ présente

**Lettres Mortes : Samouraïs**

Lettres Mortes n'est pas une fic à proprement parler, non. Ce sont des fics, au pluriel. Il s'agit d'un regroupement d'histoires que j'avais commencé, mais que pour une raison X ou Y je n'ai jamais finies, et pour lesquelles je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Songez, braves gens, que certains de ces textes datent de 2005, minimum ! Les reprendre après… sept ans ? Oula, ça passe vite ! Les reprendre après tant de temps, ce n'est décemment pas possible.

En toute logique, ces textes auraient du rester perdus dans les méandres informatiques et ne jamais être publiés. J'en avais même oublié jusqu'à leur existence, c'est tout dire.

Mais voilà, j'ai fini par retrouver les disquettes (oui, car tout ça était stocké sur disquette) contenant les fichiers originaux, et comme j'ai pu mettre la main sur un ordinateur toujours équipé du lecteur approprié, eh bien…

Bien que ces histoires soient incomplètes et qu'elles le resteront, je pense que je peux les partager. Car après tout, elles n'étaient pas si mal, dans le fond.

Bonne lecture !

**YST : Alternate Saga**

**Livre 1 : Genèse**

Résumé de _Alternate Saga_ : Dans un univers où les héros ont échoué et où Arago a étendu sa domination à la Terre, tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu. Car les armures ne sont pas entre ses mains, et certaines ont déjà choisies de nouveaux porteurs, dont les visages pourraient être étrangement familiers à certains…

Genre : AU basé sur « et si les Samourais avaient échoué ? ». Univers plus ou moins apocalyptique, mort, violence, flashbacks, destruction, langage, relations sexuelles (enfin, ça aurait pu si ça avait décollé), nombreux OCs, réutilisation de personnages canon (qui n'apparaissent pas dans la série, mais qui ont une existence officielle)…

Histoire écrite en 2005, ça a été mon « bébé » pendant un temps. En tout cas, ce fut l'un des UA dans lequel je me suis le plus investi…

**Chapitre 1 : Fukkatsu ! Kongo no Môkô ?!**

**(Renaissance ! L'attaque de Kongo ?!)**

_Un jour, le ciel a été envahi par les nuages. Un palais est apparu dans le ciel, abritant le maître des forces du mal et son armée. Les humains furent vite dépassés. Et, avec la mort des cinq jeunes Samourai Troopers, les élus de Kaosu, le monde ne put résister. L'humanité sombra sous la coupe d'Arago, Empereur du Youjakai. La terreur était maintenant omniprésente. Seuls, quelques humains non dépourvus d'espoir et de courage trouvèrent encore la force de lutter, même si cette lutte semblait vaine et perdue d'avance. Mais, Kaosu vivait toujours. Et déjà, ses espoirs se concrétisaient. A l'image d'un arbre dans lequel la sève affluait dans de nouveaux rameaux, du sang neuf attirait les faveurs des yoroi…_

_Et une aube nouvelle était sur le point de se lever sur le monde._

* * *

Les ténèbres. La brume. La pluie. Ils se sont abattus sur le monde depuis longtemps, et le soleil est devenu quelque chose de bien rare, surtout dans les villes tenues par les troupes du Youjakai. Les soldats patrouillaient dans les rues, de jour comme de nuit, entraient de force dans les maisons, et parfois, massacraient les habitants sans aucune raison ou hésitation.

La terreur était monnaie courante. Pourtant, certains n'étaient pas effrayés. Ils étaient plutôt dubitatifs. A quoi bon s'acharnait ainsi sur les humains ? Les youjas avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient en envahissant la Terre, le monde qu'ils appelaient le Ningenkai. Mais cela ne semblait pas leur suffire. Non, rien ne pouvait combler leur soif de pouvoir.

Au coin d'une rue, une silhouette enveloppée d'une cape observait un groupuscule de combattants youjas avançant dans les rues désertes, armes en main. Leur pas métalliques tintait sur le sol de béton défoncé et craquelé.

Mais, ils étaient loin d'être seuls.

-Ils sont là.

La voix était froide, coupante. Un peu haineuse, même. La personne qui parlait n'était qu'une silhouette dans la brume, altière et fière dans son maintien. Un léger souffle de vent vint faire jouer les plis de sa cape, et la longue natte qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière. Une mèche trop courte balaya son visage, mince très sombre tranchant sur la pâleur de sa peau.

-J'ai vu.

L'autre silhouette sortie des ombres en douceur. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle s'était trouvée là quelques instants plus tôt. Sa voix était plus chaude, mais songeuse. Déterminée, aussi, si on savait lire entre les lignes. Elle était un peu plus petite, mais elle ne manquait pas de superbe. On devinait, à la manière dont elle se tenait, qu'elle avait du culot.

-Que faisons-nous ?

-Nous suivons le plan comme prévu. Il est grand temps de leur montrer que nous sommes là. C'était le plan, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions reculer.

-Comptes-tu y aller seule ?

-Oui. Inutile de leur préciser le nombre de nos forces dès à présent de plus, je ne tiens pas à mettre des vies en jeu inutilement. Je sais que tu t'impatientes, mais tu as ta propre mission. J'ai cru comprendre que Jun t'avait contacté…

-Ce môme…il est énervant, traîne dans nos jambes pour un oui ou pour un non,…Mais c'est un bon indique.

-Oh, tu dis ça, mais dans le fond, tu l'aimes bien, fit la silhouette en haussant les épaules.

-Malheureusement. Tu sais, peut-être que nous avons trouvé la nouvelle pièce…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et un regard grave rencontra le sien.

-Fais attention. Les faux espoirs sont plus dangereux encore que toutes les défaites que nous pourrions subir, raisonna son interlocuteur.

-Tu n'es pas amusante.

-Jamais pendant le service, tu le sais bien. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, maintenant, j'ai des boîtes de conserve à corriger…

La plus petite silhouette s'avança de quelques pas, faisant craquer ses poings. L'autre, s'étant retourné pour partir, l'apostropha une dernière fois.

-Oh, Kongo ! Pas d'imprudence, surtout. Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire avoir.

Celui qui venait d'être nommé Kongo par son camarade eut un immense sourire.

-Dis donc, c'est plutôt à moi de te donner ce genre de conseil ! Tu es peut-être l'aîné, mais tu es la moins raisonnable d'entre nous. Pourtant, je t'avouerais que j'aimerai voir leurs têtes, dans le Youjakai, quand je vais leur tomber dessus.

Il y eut un petit rire de connivence, discret, léger. Mais l'expression qu'arboraient leurs visages était cruelle. Non, elle était plutôt…carnassière. Comme un fauve qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur sa proie. Et la proie en question était dangereuse. Aussi dangereuse que sournoise.

-T'es pas la seule…Tu n'attaques pas tout de suite ?

-Non, pas avant ton départ. Question de précaution. On ne peut pas se permettre de dévoiler toutes nos cartes d'un seul coup. Ce serait trop risqué.

-Je n'aime pas attendre.

-Moi non plus. Mais cela fait deux ans au moins que nous rongeons notre frein. Alors, qu'importe quelques jours ou quelques mois de plus ? Rien.

-Hum…

Les deux silhouettes continuèrent de suivre les youjas du regard pendant un moment. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait s'être rendu compte de leur présence, alors qu'elles se trouvaient à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. Kongo grimaça. Les youjas n'étaient peut-être pas très intelligents, mais ils étaient forts.

L'air de rien, il se pencha vers son camarade.

-Où dois-tu aller, maintenant ?

-Kobe, je crois. Il devrait me le confirmer tout à l'heure.

-Alors, dans ce cas…Ganbatte, mon amie.

-Ganbatte, Kongo.

* * *

Quelqu'un l'observait. Quelqu'un la regardait. Elle n'était pas tranquille. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand vous sentiez sur vous un regard invisible. Particulièrement ici, au Japon, là où le pouvoir de l'Empereur Arago et des ses youjas était le plus présent.

Combien de pertes l'humanité avait-elle essuyé au court de ses cinq dernières années ? Des centaines de milliers de victimes, peut-être même des millions. Et le mal s'insinuait partout. C'était pour cela qu'elle était venue avec les religieuses. Pour porter secours à ceux qui en avait besoin, en cette ère de troubles. Quitter son pays natal avait été un crève-cœur. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à maîtriser la langue. Mais au final, elle ne regrettait pas son geste.

Cinq ans. Elle sourit malgré elle. En Asie le cinq était reconnu comme étant un nombre porte-bonheur. Le nombre de la perfection humaine, qui faisait office aussi de synonyme d'équilibre et d'harmonie. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi.

Elle n'était pas de ceux qui croyaient fermement au mysticisme, même si elle avait reçu une éducation religieuse importante. Et la culture orientale différait beaucoup de sa culture natale.

Mais, après tout, elle était une gaijin. Une étrangère. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. L'avait-elle seulement jamais eu ? Peut lui importait, dans le fond. Tant qu'elle pouvait aider ses frères et ses sœurs qui souffraient, alors elle ne demanderait rien de plus.

-Kamiiyu-san ?

Le vase qu'elle tenait lui glissa des mains, et tomba au sol, explosant en une multitude d'éclats de cristal. L'eau se répandit partout, éclaboussant le bas de sa longue robe noire, comme celle des Sœurs qui l'avaient élevée.

Elle poussa un petit cri et se mit à genoux pour ramasser les quelques fleurs non abîmées par la chute. La personne qui l'avait surprise se pencha pour l'aider. Elle lui donna un sourire reconnaissant. Décidément, elle était bien maladroite aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolé, Kamiiyu-san.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Yoshi. J'avais la tête ailleurs, c'est de ma faute.

-Vous n'êtes pas fâchée ?

-Pas du tout. Pourquoi devrais-je être fâchée d'un accident ? Allons, Yoshi, je vais nettoyer tout ça. Retourne donc jouer, maintenant. Sœur Marie-Madeleine doit déjà avoir remarquer ton absence…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Le petit garçon fit un mouvement de tête, et sortit en courant. Elle sourit.

Kamiiyu Gurandieru. Les Japonais avaient une curieuse façon de prononcer son nom. Mais elle s'y était faite. Cela ne la gênait pas outre mesure. Un nom n'était qu'un nom, dans le fond. Et puis, les sœurs étaient toujours là pour le prononcer à l'occidentale. Camille Grandier.

Elle frissonna. Toujours ce sentiment de malaise. Machinalement, elle effleura doucement de chapelet qui pendait à sa ceinture. Même en des lieux sains, elle doutait de l'efficacité des perles de bois à la protéger. Rester la prière. La prière, et peut-être l'espoir, s'il en existait encore.

* * *

Loin, au-delà des portes qui garantissaient le passage entre les deux mondes, s'élevait le palais d'Arago, le youja Tei-Oh. Au cœur des couloirs, des salles sombres et des nombreuses patrouilles qui y circulaient, se trouvait la salle du trône. Là où les Masho recevaient les ordres de leur maître. Maître qui, pour la première fois depuis des années, paraissait des plus mécontents.

Oui, Arago enrageait. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'on lui rapportait. Kaosu, ce maudit moine, avait disparu avec les derniers porteurs des armures ancestrales. Disparu…mais pas détruit. Et cela pouvait tout compromettre.

Sa voix gronda dans tout le palais.

-_Yon Masho ! Présentez-vous immédiatement dans la salle du trône !_

Quatre chandelles s'allumèrent tour à tour, dès que l'un des quatre Généraux du puissant Arago, Empereur du Youjakai et du Ningenkai. Dans la faible luminosité qu'elles accordaient, les quatre hommes s'alignèrent, inclinant la tête en signe de respect devant leur maître. Tous portaient une sous armure, chacune d'un coloris différent. L'une était gris sombre, une autre rouge, tandis que les deux autres étaient brun sombre et vert sombre.

-Arago-sama, dit l'un d'entre eux, aux longs cheveux rouges, pourquoi nous avez-vous fait appelé ?

Il n'osa pas relever les yeux tout de suite. Aucun d'entre eux ne le fit, d'ailleurs. Leur Seigneur n'avait jamais été dans une telle rage depuis le jour où ils avaient échoué à lui ramener les armures des Samouraï Troopers…

-_Il se passe des choses graves. Votre incompétence à me ramener les armures…_

Ils grincèrent des dents. Ce n'était absolument pas leur faute si ces maudites armures avaient disparue à la mort de leurs porteurs. Comment auraient-ils pu le savoir ? Et surtout, qu'auraient-ils pu faire ? Les porteurs eux-mêmes avaient manigancé leur coup, sachant parfaitement qu'ils allaient mourir. Et les Masho s'étaient retrouvés les mains vides.

Ils les avaient cherché longtemps, mais jamais ils n'avaient pu remettre la main dessus. Et, petit à petit, avec la conquête du Ningenkai, cet échec était passé au second plan, à l'état de simple souvenir.

Mais maintenant…

Arago ne développa cependant pas ce point. Il se contenta d'énoncer froidement le sujet de son irritation. Irritation grandissante, nimbée d'inquiétude. Ils le perçurent brièvement.

-_Hier soir, une patrouille chargée de la ville de Tokyo n'est pas revenue. Ce matin, on a découvert ce qu'il en restait…_

Il disparut. Derrière lui, le miroir montra une rue dévastée, dont le sol présentait de multiples crevasses. Mais elles étaient…pour le moins étrange. En fait, on aurait dit que quelque chose dans le sol avait explosé, projetant la terre, la roche et le béton aux alentours. Ainsi que les youjas, dont les carcasses métalliques, privées d'esprit, gisaient ça et là. Certains semblaient avoir été transpercé par une lame, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Ils ouvrirent largement les yeux. Ce fut celui portant la sous armure vert qui exprima la pensée commune. Combien de fois avait-il pu constater les dégâts causés par ce type d'attaque ? C'était, après tout, celle de son adversaire de prédilection.

-On dirait les effets du GanTessai de Kongo…

-Maître, s'enquit celui portant la sous armure brune, cela voudrait-il dire que les armures sont revenues ?

-Cela semble assez évident, Naaza, ironisa celui portant la sous armure rouge.

-Kisama ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques, Anubis !

La voix impérieuse d'Arago les interrompit.

-_Cessez immédiatement ces chamailleries ridicules ! J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour enquêter ! Si c'est effectivement Kongo qui a attaqué, alors je veux qu'il soit retrouver et amener ici le plus rapidement possible !_

Anubis fit un pas en avant, et s'inclina respectueusement.

-Arago-sama, laissez-moi ce plaisir. S'il s'agit de Kongo, alors je n'aurais aucun problème à vous le ramener.

Le Masho aux cheveux rouges émit un sifflement plein de dédain et détourna la tête. Les autres le fixèrent soit avec colère, dans le cas d'Anubis, soit avec curiosité.

-Je peux savoir quel est ton problème, Shuten ?

-Tu t'avances un peu vite, je crois, Anubis. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il porte l'armure de Kongo qu'il doit forcément ressembler à son précédent propriétaire.

Anubis serra les dents. Il se souvenait d'une scène similaire, cinq ans plus tôt. Apparemment, l'Oni Masho n'avait pas oublié et lui tenait encore rancune.

-Shuten a soulevé un point intéressant, intervint Rajura. Nous ne savons rien encore des circonstances de l'attaque, ni de la façon dont elle a été menée. Nous ne pouvons pas affirmer qu'il suit la même logique de son prédécesseur.

Arago acquiesça, songeur. Plusieurs possibilités prenaient place dans son esprit.

-_C'est exact. Il n'est pas impossible que nous puissions le convertir à notre cause. Anubis ! Je te laisse en charge de cette mission. Préviens nous dès que tu auras découvert quelque chose d'utile, mais n'attaque pas sans mon autorisation. Suis-je clair ?_

-Très clair, Arago-sama, répondit le Yami Masho en s'inclinant.

* * *

Le monde était tombé sous la coupe d'Arago depuis des années, mais pourtant, des humains continuaient de se battre et d'espérer une victoire pourtant improbable. Mais, ils avaient confiance. Et cette confiance, ils la devaient à une seule et unique personne…

Kongo pénétra le vieux bunker souterrain, accueilli par des cris de joies et des exclamations étouffées. Ils étaient peu à connaître son existence, même dans les rangs des rebelles, et moins nombreux encore à connaître sa véritable identité et son visage. Question de sécurité. Les traîtres étaient une menace constante, plus encore que celle des youja découvrant les caches où se tenaient les groupes rebelles.

-Kongo-sama !

-Okaeri, Kongo-sama. Daijobu desu ka?

Le porteur de Kongo soupira, et fit glisser le masque de métal qui cachait se traits. C'était une fonction de l'armure qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Ou plutôt, elle. Retirant son casque, la jeune personne dévoila son visage. C'était celui d'une femme, non, d'une adolescente, aux cheveux courts couleur de cendre et aux yeux bruns. Ses traits trahissaient légèrement une filiation chinoise. D'un geste de l'index, elle redressa la paire de lunettes qui avait glissé de son nez.

Elle posa son casque sur une table non loin, et inclina la tête pour saluer ses deux interlocuteurs. L'un était un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, aux cheveux mi-longs. L'autre était un Japonais d'environ cinquante ans, aux cheveux grisonnants. Cependant, ses yeux étaient très alertes.

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Liao-kun, Shimizu-san. Et pour répondre à votre question, je vais parfaitement bien.

-Devons-nous en conclure que tout c'est passé comme prévu, demanda Shimizu-san ?

-Encore mieux. Je doute qu'ils aient eu le temps de voir ce qui les a frappé. Enfin, pour la plupart. Le reste n'a pas eu le temps de réagir, et ils n'ont pas opposé beaucoup de résistance.

Le jeune garçon semblait aux anges.

-Nous avons entendu les nouvelles ! Au moins dix youjas ont péri ! C'est formidable !

Le porteur de Kongo haussa un sourcil, et son sourire ce fit sardonique.

-Formidable, Liao-kun ? Moi, je ne trouve pas. Dix youjas, sur des milliers, qu'est-ce que cela représente ? Rien de plus qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

-Mais, vous les avez vaincu ! Et sans efforts !

Kongo haussa les épaules.

-Uniquement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas préparé à une attaque de ce type, Liao-kun. J'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout. Mais dans un vrai combat, je doute que ma victoire eut été si rapide. Et de plus, nous venons maintenant de leur faire prendre conscience d'une menace plus important que ce qu'ils avaient originellement prévu. Non, Liao-kun, il n'y a décidément pas de quoi se réjouir.

-Elle a raison, Liao, trancha Shimizu. L'escarmouche d'hier soir n'a rien de bien exceptionnel. Ce n'est qu'un premier pas, hésitant, vers de plus grandes actions. Certes, nous pouvons nous sentir fiers, mais nous ne devons pas pour autant exulter, au risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

La fougue du jeune homme retomba un peu. Il soupira.

-Mais quand même, dix d'un coup…

-C'est mieux que d'habitude, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, déclara Kongo, mais restons patients. Il est inutile de se risquer plus avant pour l'instant. Ils savent à présent que je suis là, que j'existe. Il va nous falloir être encore plus prudent. Liao-kun ? Tu peux passer à l'armurerie et me ramener un bâton ? Je voudrais m'entraîner tout à l'heure…

-Bien sur, Kongo-sama. J'y cours !

Le jeune chinois sorti en claquant la porte. Kongo poussa un profond soupire et se massant les tempes.

-Franchement, il est un peu trop enthousiaste, ce garçon.

-Trouvez-vous cela déplaisant, Kongo-sama ?

-Non…pas du tout. En fait, c'est plutôt l'inverse, ça me rassure. Mais à son âge, il devrait être plus…je ne sais pas, posé ?

-Tout le monde ne peut pas posséder votre maturité d'esprit, Kongo-sama, rigola doucement Shimizu-san.

-Mouais…Si j'étais vraiment mature, je ne passerais pas mon temps à jouer aux jeux vidéo ou à blaguer avec les gosses…

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras. Shimizu-san haussa un sourcil. Il était rare que la jeune fille prenne cette position, sauf si quelque chose la tracassait réellement. Hochant la tête pour lui-même, il prit le parti de faire la conversation.

-Vous devez être épuisée, Kongo-sama. Si vous le désirez, je vais vous faire préparer un bain chaud et un repas.

Tout d'abord, elle ne répondit pas. Une vive lueur orangée l'entoura, et, un instant plus tard, l'armure avait disparue, la laissant dans ses vêtements de ville, qui consistait en un pantalon de survêtement élimé et un tee-shirt sans manches. Sa poitrine semblait assez plate, et, s'il n'avait pas été au courant, Shimizu-san aurait pu la confondre avec un garçon.

Elle rangea la bille de l'armure dans sa poche avant de sourire au vieil homme.

-Merci, Shimizu-san, mais je vais décliner l'invitation pour l'instant. Savez-vous où se trouve Nasutei-san ? Je voudrais lui parler…

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Il devait s'y attendre. Yagyu Nasutei était un peu le mentor de la jeune Kongo. Elles étaient liés par un passé commun, quel qu'il fut. Mais Shimizu ne désirait pas en savoir plus. Elles avaient droit à une certaine intimité.

-Mais bien entendu. Par ici, Kongo-sama.

-Oh, vous pouvez laisser tomber le sama, maintenant, Shimizu-san. Après tout, il n'y a que nous. Et puis, je ne suis plus en armure, et je préférerais éviter la publicité gratuite, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Shimizu-san s'autorisa un sourire. Les politesses n'étaient pas vraiment du genre de Kongo.

-Comme vous le désirez, mais…préférez-vous votre alias, ou votre vrai nom ?

-N'importe. Du moment que vous laissez tomber le Kongo-sama, ce sera parfait, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Encore que, à la réflexion, utiliser mon vrai nom n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

-Hum, Kuroiwa Aï, alors. Eh bien, veuillez me suivre, Kuroiwa-san.

La jeune fille lui sourit franchement avant de lui emboîter le pas. Franchement, elle avait hâte que Suki-chan revienne. Ne serait-ce que pour lui donner les détails de l'assaut…

* * *

A Kobe, dans un bar, une jeune fille chantait. Sa voix vibrait d'une émotion contenue. Douce et légère, elle enchantait ses auditeurs. Sur la petite scène de fortune, elle accompagnait les paroles par une chorégraphie. Son corps ondulait comme celui d'un serpent, insaisissable, véritable tentation de la chaire. Elle était belle, elle le savait, et elle n'hésitait pas à le montrer. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas facile, et certainement pas docile.

Un peu comme le chat sauvage qu'elle représentait dans sa chanson…

_I sit down on the guard rail_

_Looking up at the four corners of the starry sky_

_City nights can't escape the jungle_

_Well, wandering lovers_

_A familiar voice calls_

_Someone I know_

_This mind won't be forced_

_I was made to be alone, let me be alone!_

_From my appearance, you can't see anything sweet_

_Because I'm a stubborn girl_

_What's right and what's wrong_

_Have a very close boundary line_

_So it's always a tightrope walking act_

_Tormenting oneself_

_I let the nice words go by_

_I dislike rules_

_Nails are hidden in this heart_

_Won't smile sweetly, I know what you want!_

_You won't see sweetness, I'm not a kitten_

_Because I'm a wild woman_

_A flexible wildcat_

_Runs around this town in the middle of the night_

_Love is one feeling_

_Lonely people, I don't need your love!_

_Sweetless caprice is in excusable_

_It really makes me only wish to go_

_This mind won't be forced_

_I was made to be alone, let me be alone!_

_From my appearance, you can't see anything sweet_

_Because I'm a stubborn girl_

(Kimi O Nemurasenai, **Wild Cat**, par Hiroko Moriguchi.)

Les applaudissements fusèrent. Elle s'autorisa à sourire. Elle avait toujours adoré le karaoké, le chant et la danse. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille formelle ou réservée qu'on voyait habituellement dans sa famille. Et, dans le fond, est-ce que ça avait de l'importance ? Pas pour elle. Elle était qui elle était, point finale.

Elle se demanda vaguement qu'elle serait la réaction de sa famille s'ils apprenaient dans quel genre d'endroit elle passait ses soirées. Seraient-ils en colère ? Peut-être. Seraient-ils déçus de son attitude ? Il y avait de grandes chances. Mais elle était libre, et elle était majeure. Ils n'avaient rien à y redire. Et puis, dans le fond, elle savait qu'ils ne feraient rien pour la brider. Tout était bon pour qu'elle reste heureuse, et ils en étaient conscients.

Il n'était pas bon de refuser son bonheur à un enfant, dans les circonstances présentes…

-Eh, je peux te payer un verre, invita un jeune homme alors qu'elle descendait de scène ?

-Pourquoi pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux glissèrent sur son front, couvrant à demi son œil gauche, ajoutant une touche de mystère et de sensualité à tout son être. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent au comptoir.

Sans en avoir l'air, et sous le couvert de ses cheveux, elle examina le nouveau venu. Vingt ans au maximum. Origines mixtes, probablement un métis européen. Brun. Il avait les yeux vairons le droit était bleu, le gauche était vert. Pas très grand, mais bien bâti. Et surtout, il avait un sourire doux, un peu triste, qui la laissait songeuse.

-Je m'appelle Sora. Ogino Sora. Et toi, _Wild Cat_ ?

Elle eut un mince sourire devant la référence à sa chanson. Au moins, ce garçon avait de l'humour, et était assez cordiale pour un type qui vivait dans un monde aussi dépravé que le Ningenkai sous la domination d'Arago.

Tout d'abord elle ne répondit pas, songeant à lui donner un pseudonyme, comme elle en avait l'habitude dans ses cas là, mais…elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'était pas uniquement attiré par son corps, comme l'avait été les autres à l'aborder avant lui. Il paraissait franc, et suffisamment honnête. Lui mentir ? Ce serait stupide, et honteux.

Aussi, elle opta pour le compromis.

-Mes amis m'appellent Suki.

-Honto nin ? Alors, Suki-chan, que désires-tu commander ?

Là encore, elle hésita. Elle n'était pas particulièrement friande des alcools. Mais bon, ils ne servaient que ça ici, et s'il offrait…

-Un scotch.

-Barman ! Deux scotchs, s'il vous plaît.

Elle sourit. Elle l'aimait bien, ce type. Ce n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres dans ceux qu'elle avait déjà côtoyer ces derniers mois, mais elle savait qu'elle se souviendrait de celui-là. Ne serait-ce que pour la conversation.

-Alors…d'où tu viens ?

-…En ce moment ? De Tokyo.

-Tu es une itinérante ?

Itinérant était le terme de plus en plus en vogue pour désigner les réfugiés allant de ville en ville pour retrouver un endroit habitable. Ils étaient nombreux, trop pour que l'on puisse y apporter une solution.

Suki soupira.

-Si on veut.

-…Tu chantes bien. Tu as pris des cours ?

-Jamais. Je fais à ma manière, c'est tout.

-Je vois.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, uniquement rompu par le bruit des autres conversations alentours et de la musique diffusait dans les hauts parleurs. Suki sourit. Technologie et magie du youjakai se mariaient mal, et les pannes étaient fréquentes. Eventuellement, dans les lieux les moins fréquentés par les forces sombres, tout fonctionnait à merveille.

-C'est tranquille, ici, remarqua-t-elle.

-Moins que tu ne le crois. Les patrouilles de youja sont peut-être moins fréquentes que dans d'autres grandes villes, mais il y en a, crois moi. Il ne fait pas bon d'errer seul dans les rues la nuit…

-Comme partout ailleurs, observa-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas grâce au gouvernement…Ceux-là, franchement, ils pourraient crever en enfer, je ne m'en soucierais pas plus.

Un pli soucieux apparu sur le front du jeune garçon. Il la dévisagea un long moment, avant de se reprendre.

-Tu n'as aucun respect pour tes semblables ? Ils font leur possible pour améliorer notre sort…

Le verre, dont elle n'avait bu qu'une unique gorgée, fut reposée à grand bruit sur la table. Elle se leva du tabouret, rejeta la tête en arrière pour y attirer sa longue chevelure, tapota l'épaule de Sora, et commença à s'éloigner à pas mesurés.

-Le respect, ça se mérite. Eux non rien fait pour qu'on les respecte, ils se contentent de dire qu'ils contrôlent la situation, alors que tout ce qu'ils font, c'est tremblé devant les youjas. Que crois-tu que des humains peuvent faire face à des démons ? Les menacer ? Les supplier à genoux de ne pas leur faire de mal ? Certains le font, et ceux-là sont des lâches. Notre gouvernement n'est là que pour plaire aux foules, parce que sans lui, les youjas auraient plus de mal à contrôler la population. Mais ils ne font, et ne sont rien. Non Sora, ils ne méritent aucun respect. Ils ne méritent que le mépris.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Tu es le genre de personnage qui ferait la fortune des psychanalystes. Mais d'un autre côté, tu pourrais faire fureur en politique.

-Vraiment ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, déclara Suki avec ironie.

-Mais tu n'as probablement pas tord. On s'enlise dans la misère et le désespoir. Le pire, c'est de savoir qu'on ne mourra pas. Nous leur sommes trop…précieux pour cela. Nos émotions sont une source de force pour eux, si j'ai bien compris. Mais, qu'y pouvons-nous si notre race préfère se terrer plutôt que faire face ?

-C'est exactement pourquoi la vie est si dure, dans le fond, confirma Suki. Mais, fais attention à ce que tu dis. Si la mauvaise personne t'entend, tu seras mort avant de l'avoir réaliser.

-Toi aussi.

Elle eut un étrange sourire.

-La mort a cessé de me faire peur il y a bien longtemps.

Elle s'approcha de la porte plus lentement. Elle avait beaucoup moins envie de partit, tout d'un coup. Elle se sentait bien avec ce garçon…Sora la regarda partir avec tristesse.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Hai. Mon…petit frère m'attend.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah, au fait, en parlant de respect…Si tu veux le mien, alors, t'as intérêt à bosser dur. Je ne l'accorde pas facilement.

-Mais cela doit en valoir le coup, sourit Sora.

-Oh oui. Tu ne sais pas à quel point, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant.

* * *

_Le vent souffle…les nuages tourbillonnent…entre eux, les étoiles apparaissent parfois, scintillantes de milles feux, intouchables et pures. Elle tend la main pour les toucher. Elle en rêverait. Tout est si beau dans le ciel. Ciel où se trouve le Seigneur, son Dieu…_

_Elle veut le toucher, elle veut voler parmi les étoiles, comme elle le souhaitait étant enfant…_

-Camille ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, abasourdie. Elle secoua la tête, tâchant d'éclaircir à la fois ses pensées et sa vision. Quelques mèches de son carré vinrent lui balayer les joues. Près d'elle, une Sœur la regardait avec inquiétude.

-Tout va bien, mon enfant ? Tu m'as paru bien pâle, tout d'un coup…

-Ce n'est rien, Sœur Marie-Catherine. Juste un moment d'égarement.

La Sœur, une femme dans la quarantaine, la scruta de haut en bas, indécise. Finalement, elle parla.

-Tu devrais aller t'allonger, Camille. Tu as l'air à bout de force.

-Mais…

-Tu en as besoin, vraiment. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, je peux finir de m'occuper des enfants toute seule. De plus, il est tard, il est grand temps pour toi de te mettre au lit.

-Comme vous voudrez, ma Sœur.

Elle s'éloigna, plongée dans ses pensées. Depuis quand baillait-elle aux corneilles alors que d'autres comptaient sur elle ? Et quels étaient ces rêves qui la hantaient depuis des jours ? Certes, ils n'avaient rien de désagréables, mais leur fréquence, couplée aux moments inopportuns où ils arrivaient…

Soupirant, elle serra fermement son chapelet dans le creux de sa main. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'était pas tranquille…

Et toujours cette sensation oppressante d'être observée…

* * *

Les craintes de Camille n'étaient pas aussi infondées qu'elle aurait voulu le croire.

Au dehors, à l'abri d'un grand arbre au feuillage touffu, deux personnes discutaient en la surveillant du coin de l'œil.

-Alors, c'est elle ? Tu en es bien sur ?

-Hai, onee-chan ! Je l'ai vu dans sa chambre l'autre jour…

-Tu fouilles la chambre des filles, maintenant, sourit son interlocutrice ?

-Iie, mais Kamiiyu m'a emmené dans sa chambre pour soigner mon genou l'autre jour, et je l'ai vu, juste sur sa table de chevet. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas ce que c'est…

-C'était prévisible. Tant de travail, et il paye enfin…

Elle baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon d'une douzaine d'années qui l'accompagnait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste ici plus longtemps. Sa mission était terminée, et si par malheur quelqu'un le reconnaissait…

-Jun-kun ? Il serait sage pour toi de partir.

-Demo…

Elle soupira. Elle savait que le petit serait contre cette idée. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le visage de Yamano Jun était connu des youjas, à défaut de son nom. Kobe était une ville peu surveillée, certes, mais elle comptait trop d'opportunistes qui voudraient gagner des faveurs auprès des démons à son goût.

Et elle ne supporterait pas que quelque chose arrive au petit. Enfin, petit, il avait treize ans maintenant, et il savait se débrouiller. Mais les craintes étaient là…

-Jun, tu sais très bien ce qui risque d'arriver. On pourrait vite remonter à toi, puis à nous. Je ne veux pas qu'on te pose de questions…

-…je te reverrais bientôt ? Avec Kamiiyu ?

-Bien sur. Allez, file Koji t'attend un peu plus loin, il t'emmènera à l'abri.

Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard, le petit garçon détala sans demander son reste. Jun n'était pas un lâche, mais il savait quand les autres avaient raison.

Et si les rumeurs qui disaient qu'un des Masho étaient actuellement dans le Ningenkai étaient fondées, alors il risquait gros. Ses poings se serrèrent compulsivement. Un jour, il vengerait ses grands frères, il se l'était promis. Et, peut-être que, bientôt, il pourrait remplir sa promesse…

Si Kamiiyu s'avérait bien elle celle qu'ils espéraient, s'entend.

Suki songea la même chose.

_Avec elle, nous ferons peut-être un pas de plus pour compléter le cercle…_


	2. Alternate Saga 2

_Yami Flo_ présente

**Lettres Mortes : Samouraïs**

**YST : Alternate Saga**

**Livre 1 : Genèse**

Résumé de _Alternate Saga_ : Dans un univers où les héros ont échoué et où Arago a étendu sa domination à la Terre, tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu. Car les armures ne sont pas entre ses mains, et certaines ont déjà choisies de nouveaux porteurs, dont les visages pourraient être étrangement familiers à certains…

Genre : AU basé sur « et si les Samourais avaient échoué ? ». Univers plus ou moins apocalyptique, mort, violence, flashbacks, destruction, langage, relations sexuelles (enfin, ça aurait pu si ça avait décollé), nombreux OCs, réutilisation de personnages canon (qui n'apparaissent pas dans la série, mais qui ont une existence officielle)…

Histoire écrite en 2005, ça a été mon « bébé » pendant un temps. En tout cas, ce fut l'un des UA dans lequel je me suis le plus investi…

**Chapitre 2 : Yomigaere, Tenku No Yoroi !**

**(Réveil-toi, armure de Tenku !)**

_Le destin était un peu comme un jeu, un jeu dangereux qu'il n'est jamais bon de croire, car il peut se révéler traître. La roue tournait, inlassablement. Si les démons avaient gagné hier, gagneraient-ils demain ? Et à l'inverse, les hommes glorieux d'autrefois deviendraient-ils les monstres de l'avenir ? Les armures étaient nées d'Arago, nul ne pouvait le nier. Mais, la soif de pouvoir pouvait-elle quoique ce soit sur un esprit juste ?_

_Le prélude à la bataille était amorcé. Le temps des conflits prenait place, et les armures reprenaient vie en ce bas monde, sur les épaules de nouveaux porteurs…_

* * *

La nuit était d'ébène. Le mal flottait dans l'air. C'était ainsi depuis de nombreuses années et, désormais, les humains y prenaient à peine garde. Non pas qu'ils s'y habituaient, mais ils avaient appris à se taire, à courber l'échine et à tout supporter sous peine de voir leur sort devenir pire que l'enfer et la mort.

Durant la nuit, plus de youja et divers démons arpentaient les rues et les terres, et les hommes sages évitaient de mettre les pieds dehors s'ils tenaient à rester en vie. Dans les villes, les choses n'allaient pas jusque là. Les massacres n'y étaient pas nombreux, mais retrouver des cadavres désarticulés au coin d'une rue n'avait rien de surprenant.

Pourtant, même pour les dormeurs, les choses n'étaient pas tranquilles.

Camille frissonnait. Mais ce n'était pas le froid qui agitait son corps de tremblements, bien au contraire. C'était la peur. Dans son sommeil, l'adolescente à la chevelure rose se retournait sans cesse, en proie à des terreurs secrètes que l'observateur anonyme serait bien en peine de comprendre. Mais, pour la silhouette sombre qui se profilait à la fenêtre, ces terreurs nocturnes revêtaient un sens distinct. Le corps de l'occidentale s'arqua brusquement, et un cri assourdissant franchi ses lèvres.

* * *

_Courir. Courir encore et toujours plus vite. Où court-elle ? Elle n'en sait rien. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas s'arrêter. Sa vie en dépend. L'avenir en dépend. Elle doit y arriver. Elle doit rejoindre le lieu convenu. Pour former le sceau. Pour sauver des vies. C'est leur dernier recours avant la fni. Pour ceux qu'ils aiment. Ils sont tous prêts à faire un ultime sacrifice._

_Elle l'aperçoit, ça y est ! Cet immeuble…elle saute, elle rebondit contre les façades des bâtiments alentours. Elle n'a pas peur. C'est devenu naturel pour elle, presque une seconde nature. Elle est enfin au sommet. Elle regarde au loin, vers le Nord, vers l'Est, vers l'Ouest. Elle voit les faibles lueurs en haut des grattes ciel, et elle sourit._

_Elle sait que ces amis y sont parvenus. Eux aussi attendent. Loin, dans les profondeurs de la ville, une colonne rouge apparaît. Elle tombe à genoux, et se met à prier. Désormais, même si elle meure, elle sait que rien n'aura été en vain. L'humanité bénéficiera d'un court répit. Un choc dans son dos la propulse sur le sol de béton. Elle ne peut saisir son arme. _

_Elle est à terre. Une voix se fait entendre à son oreille. Quelqu'un la retourne sur le dos. Elle ne peut plus bouger. Elle sait que la fin est finalement là. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle a peur, mais elle s'efforce de le cacher. Elle ne fera pas ce plaisir à son tortionnaire._

_-Ils sont déjà morts, tu sais. Kourin, Kongo,…Maintenant, c'est ton tour._

_La voix ne reflète ni animosité, ni malice. Elle est neutre. Son ennemi obéit aux ordres, c'est tout. Elle ouvre les yeux, elle veut voir celui qui va la détruire, celui qui va la tuer. Son regard n'est pas haineux. Il est, au contraire, chargé de regret._

_Mais elle doit mal voir. Après tout, cet homme est leur ennemi, c'est un démon…Ou un humain ? Shuten était humain, sous son casque. Peut-être l'est-il aussi, et ses compagnons avec lui ? Elle ne le saura jamais pour sûr, maintenant. Un petit mystère qu'elle n'éclaircira jamais._

_Une épée se dresse. L'homme, si s'en est un, qui se tient au-dessus de lui, hoche vaguement la tête. Il ne porte pas le coup tout de suite. Respect pour cet adversaire qu'il va mettre à mort ? Arrière pensée à l'idée de se débarrasser d'elle ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Et puis, cela a-t-il une quelconque importance, maintenant ?_

_-Adieu…Tenku no Touma !_

_Et la lame s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Le goût du sang envahi sa bouche. Celle-ci s'ouvre sur un cri silencieux…_

* * *

-NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN N !

Le hurlement échappa à Camille bien malgré elle. La jeune fille s'était brusquement redressée sur son lit, haletante, trempée de sueur. Sa respiration saccadée ne se calmait pas, malgré ses efforts. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle avait vu la mort. Elle s'était vue mourir. Non, pas elle, se corrigea-t-elle. Elle avait vu la mort par les yeux d'une autre personne. Tremblante, incapable de raisonner, elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Perdue dans ses terreurs, elle ne remarqua pas la faible lueur bleutée qui s'échappait de la petite commode à côté de son lit.

Si elle avait jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle aurait certainement vu, au milieu de la cour, devant la petite chapelle où s'officiaient les messes, la silhouette assombrie d'une adolescente nattée, qui regardait vers la fenêtre de sa chambre avec insistance.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Une femme brune se dessina dans l'encadrement, vêtue seulement d'une longue chemise de nuit.

-Camille, tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu hurler, s'enquit la femme. Que c'est-il donc passé ?

-Ma…maman, sanglota l'adolescente avant de quitter le lit vivement.

Maman…Sœur Marie-Angélique se figea en plein milieu de ses mouvements en entendant ce mot dans la bouche de l'adolescente. Elle regarda Camille avec surprise et…douceur.

Se prenant à demi les pieds dans les couvertures, elle s'écroula en pleurant dans les bras de la femme qu'elle considérait comme sa mère. Sœur Marie-Angélique était surprise de ce débordement, mais néanmoins, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et, s'asseyant au bord du lit, entreprit de bercer la jeune orpheline contre elle pour la calmer.

Elle fredonna à voix basse une vieille berceuse, espérant ainsi l'aider à se calmer. Ceci faisant, elle réfléchissait.

Autrefois, elle avait été mère. Mais son enfant n'avait guère vécu vieux, tué dans un accident de la circulation avec son père. Et elle, minée par le chagrin, avait senti l'appel, s'était réfugiée dans la prière et était devenue religieuse. Elle travaillait dans un orphelinat, adjacent à l'église où elle s'était retirée. Ne s'attachant pas plus que cela aux enfants, sachant qu'elle les verrait vite partir.

Eternellement triste et seule.

Et Camille était arrivée.

Sœur Marie-Angélique l'avait connu nourrisson. C'était elle qui l'avait découverte, un beau matin, au pas de la porte du couvent. Elle avait longuement cherché les parents du nouveau-né, qui n'était guère âgé de plus de quelques semaines, espérant redonner au petit être innocent un foyer. La police avait pris le relais quand elle avait échoué.

Et quand les recherches s'étaient finalement arrêtée, sans avoir rien donner, quand rien ne put être apporter pour déterminer l'identité du bébé, elle lui avait donné des prénoms, un nom de famille, et l'avait considérée comme son propre enfant.

Camille Angélique Marie Grandier était presque sa fille, dans le fond.

Et le temps avait passé. Camille avait grandi à ses côtés, suivant son exemple, sans jamais oublier qu'elle était avant tout une épouse de Dieu, et non sa véritable mère. Qu'un jour, elle pourrait être adoptée. Mais ce jour n'était jamais venu. Et Camille était demeurée avec elle et les autres sœurs du couvent, les accompagnant même jusqu'au Japon.

Parfois, sœur Marie-Angélique songeait qu'il y avait bien plus que son affection pour ses tutrices qui avait poussé l'adolescente aux cheveux roses à les suivre à l'autre bout du monde. Un appel du destin ? Un commandement de Dieu ? Qui pouvait le dire, dans le fond ?

Qui pouvait savoir ? Certainement pas elle. Mais elle le sentait parfois. Camille était destinée à faire de grandes choses. En bien ou en mal, elle l'ignorait, mais tout au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Camille se serra plus près d'elle et commença à parler.

-J'ai…j'ai vu la mort, Maman, sanglota la jeune fille de plus belle. Cet homme…l'armure…Il m'a tué…l'épée…mal…pouvait plus respirer…du sang…partout…la lumière…

-Chut, mon enfant, chut. Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu es vivante. Bien vivante, dans ton lit.

Camille releva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient dilatés par la peur.

-Mais…c'était si réel !

-Ce n'est rien, Camille. Tu vas bien. Je vais bien. Nous allons toutes très bien. Les enfants n'ont rien. Tu as juste fait un rêve.

-Oui…oui…juste un rêve, murmura finalement la jeune fille en frissonnant. Je…je suis désolée de vous avoir réveiller, ma sœur, ajouta-t-elle, un peu plus calme.

-Ce n'est rien, fit Sœur Marie-Angélique avec un sourire indulgent. Ce ne sera pas la première fois, et probablement pas la dernière non plus.

Ah, ça…Quand Camille faisait un cauchemar, elle avait le don de réveiller n'importe qui. C'était une chose que les religieuses avaient apprise rapidement au cours des années.

Gentiment, elle recoucha Camille dans le lit, réarrangea les couvertures, embrassa la jeune fille sur le front et sortie. Elle ne pouvait faire plus. Camille n'était plus une enfant, et elle devait affronter ses peurs.

Sans le savoir, l'une des pires terreurs de la jeune fille allait bientôt se réaliser. Sur la table de chevet, l'orbe bleu scintillait doucement, et dans ses profondeurs, l'observateur averti aurait pu apercevoir un kanji chatoyant, semblant irradiait la jeune fille à nouveau endormie de sa lumière.

* * *

La salle du trône du palais de l'Empereur des Youjas était plongée dans l'obscurité. Pas une seule flamme ne l'éclairait de sa lumière. Mais il y avait bien quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était l'Empereur lui-même, perdu dans ses pensées.

-_Cette sensation…C'est une armure, j'en suis persuadé. Mais c'était différent…Que se passe-t-il ? Le porteur rejetterait-il l'appel ? Intéressant…Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Mais qui envoyé ? Mes Mashos ne sont pas la discrétion même, ils ne conviendraient pas pour ce genre de mission. Alors, qui ? Kayura ? Non, ce serait révélé trop tôt une de mes meilleures cartes. Qui pourrait… ? Ah, ça y est, je sais !_

Un appel retentit dans le palais silencieux.

-Gashura ! Je t'appelle !

Un instant plus tard, glissant de l'ombre comme s'il en avait toujours fait parti, un homme se trouvait agenouillé devant l'Empereur Arago. Enfin, un homme…Il s'agissait d'un youja, mais il ne ressemblait pas à la majeure partie de ses congénères. Au contraire, l'armure abritant son esprit était moins massive, plus discrète…

-Que puis-je pour votre service, Arago-sama ?

* * *

Tranquillement, la jeune fille marchait dans les rues de la ville, les mains dans les poches, comme si de rien n'était. Parfois, elle apercevait un youja ou deux aux intersections des rues, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention outre mesure. Tout au plus se contentait-elle de faire taire ses instincts qui lui disaient de les détruire à vue, de la façon la plus abominable et douloureuse possible.

Elle secoua la tête avec irritation. Parfois, ces instincts l'énervaient plus qu'autre chose. Surtout lorsqu'elle devait restée discrète, comme maintenant. Serrant les dents en voyant l'une de ces armures démoniaques maltraiter un homme, elle quitta rapidement la rue principale pour s'engager dans une mince allée.

Au bout de quelques mètres, elle tomba sur un petit bar. Elle le regarda d'un air critique. C'était un vieux bâtiment quelque peu miteux, rien à voir avec celui dans lequel elle avait rencontré Sora la veille au soir.

Sora…Elle sourit. Ce garçon était plutôt mignon. Gentil, aussi. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'en dirait sa camarade. Kongo ne manquait jamais de flair concernant le caractère des individus. Si elle approuvait Sora, alors elle serait plus qu'heureuse d'avoir un flirt pour se détendre. Dommage qu'elle soit toujours à Tokyo…

L'espace d'une minute, une curieuse sensation lui étreignit le cœur. S'en était-elle tirée contre les youjas ? Avait-elle été blessée ? Etait-elle morte ? La dernière idée lui donna envie de se gifler. On parlait de Kongo, allons. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement…Si elle se laissait seulement avoir.

Sarcastiquement, une petite voix au fin fond de son esprit lui fit remarquer qu'elle pensait la même chose de son Grand Frère, et que ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait empêché de se faire assassiné par ces fichus démons…

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Même cinq ans après, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier. Et elle ne le pourrait sans doute jamais, même si elle en avait l'envie un jour. Car sa haine et sa tristesse étaient ses raisons de se battre contre ces monstres qui lui avaient pris un être cher.

Essuyant sa joue avec le revers de sa main, elle pénétra dans le pub, s'avança jusqu'au bar et interpella le barman.

-Pourrais-je utilisé votre téléphone, s'il vous plaît ?

Le barman, un homme chauve entre deux âges, lui lança un regard perçant. La jeune fille le soutient du mieux qu'elle put. Et certains disaient que son regard à elle était terrifiant !

-Vous consommez quelque chose, Mlle… ?

-Meikaeru, répondit-elle avec indifférence.

-Meikaeru, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ce n'est pas courrant.

-C'est comme ça, fit-elle en hochant les épaules. Je prendrais un verre de sake.

Le barman hocha la tête et sortit la bouteille, versant généreusement l'alcool de riz dans une coup sur le comptoir.

-Le téléphone se trouve dans le fond à gauche. Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. Cependant, vous aurez peut-être des difficultés à joindre votre correspondant.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a plus de youjas en ville dernièrement, demanda-t-elle innocemment ?

-On dit qu'il y a un maître assassin avec son escouade qui fait une enquête. Plusieurs de mes clients ont été assez secoués par la rencontre. Si j'étais à votre place, Mam'selle, je ne m'attarderais pas ici.

-Merci de votre sollicitude, Monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle but sa commande, songeuse. Qui pouvez bien être venu à Kobe ? Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait se douter que…

Elle faillit s'étouffer quand elle fut frappée par la réalisation. La fille n'avait aucun contrôle sur l'armure, elle n'y était pas totalement liée. Mais l'armure cherchait tout de même à la contacter, si ce qu'elle avait senti hier devant l'orphelinat était juste. Stupide ! Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle était la seule à avoir senti la manifestation de Tenku ?!

Arago savait que Tenku était là. Et il venait en force le récupérer. Elle sauta du tabouret et se dirigea vers le téléphone, tapant rapidement le numéro. Pas un instant à perdre. Mettre les autres au courrant, puis filer retrouver cette gamine, Kamiiyu. Avec de la chance, elle arriverait avant que les choses ne deviennent chaotiques.

La sonnerie retentit trois fois. Finalement, quelqu'un reçu l'appel.

-Allô ?

-Hi, Kazu-kun ! C'est Midori-chan ! Comment ça va ?

-Oh, salut Midori ! Comment se passe ton séjour à Kobe ?

-Bien, bien. Tu verrais leurs boutiques on y trouve vraiment tout ce qu'on cherche. C'est autre chose que Tokyo, tu peux me croire.

-Nous n'y pouvons rien si Tokyo est plus touché par la foule que Kobe ou Nagoya.

-Si tu le dis.

-Tu veux que je te passe Aï-chan ?

-Oui, ce serait très gentil de ta part.

La minute d'après, une voix féminine au combien familière se faisait entendre au bout du fil.

-Yo, Midori.

-Salut Aï. Ravie d'entendre ta voix à nouveau. J'en conclu que tout c'est bien passé ?

-Absolument. J'ai gagné ce match haut la main. Ils n'ont même pas venu venir ce qui les a frappé.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Sa voix avait pris une intonation urgente. Kongo dut le sentir aussi, car elle cessa immédiatement de parler de ce ton gai qu'elle avait adopté pour banalisé la conversation.

-Tu as des problèmes.

-J'ai bien trouvé ce que nous cherchions. Mais je ne suis pas la seule.

-Comment ?

-Décharge énergétique de l'armure vers son porteur, apparemment. Et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir senti, comme je l'avais imaginé au début. Il y a du monde sur le coup.

-Combien ?

-Une dizaine de gars facilement. Plus un assassin.

-C'est pas bon, ça, maugréa 'Aï'. Ecoutes, va la chercher, embarque-la de force s'il le faut, mais met la en sûreté. Essaies de rester discrète, mais si ça ne marche pas, tu as ma bénédiction pour foncer dans le tas.

-Okay. Je ferais vite.

-Tu penses pouvoir rejoindre la base de Tokyo par tes propres moyens ?

-Non, trop loin. Je ne pourrais pas avancé jusque là avec elle s'ils sont sur nos traces. Je vais rejoindre Akimura et me débrouiller avec lui pour gagner le point de rendez-vous 3.

-Entendu, je vous rejoindrais là-bas. Et, Kourin ?

-Oui ?

-Evites de te faire tuer, tu veux ?

Kourin eut un curieux sourire.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Et elle raccrocha.

* * *

_(Ici, un passage qui n'a jamais été écrit. Pour résumé, disons que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Gashura a trouvé la piste de Camille, mais que Kourin est intervenu à temps pour éviter un désastre._

_Reprenons l'histoire avec la scène finale du chapitre – et oui, je n'écris pas forcément de façon linéaire, surtout si j'ai plus d'idées pour une scène que pour une autre.)_

* * *

Camille trembla quand le guerrier en armure verte se tourna vers elle et l'observa attentivement, laissant errer son regard sur sa jambe blessée, que sa robe avait découverte en se relevant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Rougissante, Camille la rabaissa et la plaqua avec ses deux mains.

-Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? Où est-ce que ta jambe te fait trop mal pour ça ?

Camille sursauta en entendant l'armure lui parler. Non, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain sous le métal, elle le sentait. Ce n'était pas une de ces armures corrompues par le mal qu'elle croisait si souvent. Et cette personne l'avait protégé…

Doucement, l'homme en armure s'approcha d'elle. Tremblante, elle recula un peu, sans le quitter du regard. Elle crut percevoir un battement de paupière derrière le masque sans émotion de l'armure.

-Je te fais peur ? Tu n'as aucune raison, tu sais. Attends…

Camille le vit porter les mains à son casque et incliner légèrement la tête. Elle entendit un tintement métallique quand le masque se sépara en deux, et finalement l'homme –non, la jeune fille – dégagea une longue natte noire de son dos, secouant la tête.

-Tu…Tu es une fille ?

La question lui parut stupide, mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de la poser.

-Bien sûr. Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, s'étonna la fille – comment avait-elle dit qu'elle s'appelait, déjà ? A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas donné de nom…

Camille cligna des yeux, frappée par le côté saugrenu de la question. D'un certain côté, il était évident que le guerrier qui l'avait secouru était une jeune femme : une taille mince, des membres fins même si on devinait leur musculature, une voix plus aigu que bien des hommes, une manière de bouger gracieuse…De l'autre, on imaginait mal un visage féminin se cachant sous cette armure, surtout après qu'elle est…

-Ta voix…avec l'armure sur le dos était très grave. Et comme elle n'a pas un design très féminin…Je, je suis désolée si je t'ai offensé…

-Je vois, fit pensivement la brune. Ce qui signifie qu'il a aussi de fortes chances pour que les youjas n'aient rien remarqué non plus. Hum, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle…Et je ne suis pas du tout offensée par ton erreur, je la trouve même…amusante.

-Je suis, comme l'a dit Gashura, Kourin. Je suis le guerrier de la Lumière. Et si je suis venue ici, c'est pour te chercher, guerrière de Tenku.

-Moi ? Une guerrière ? Tenku ?

-Oui. Tu es la nouvelle élue, choisie par l'armure pour la porter. Tu es Tenku, le guerrier du Ciel.

Camille donna l'impression d'être frappée par la foudre. Tremblante, elle recula de deux pas, secouant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non…non…Tu mens !

Kourin regarda l'adolescente en face d'elle avec un étrange mélange de pitié et de résolution. Comme l'avait dit Jun, Camille était une jeune fille sensible et assez fragile. Pas du tout une combattante. Pourtant, elle était l'élue. C'était son destin de porter l'armure.

Mais, l'accepterait-elle ? La bataille qui venait de se dérouler dans les rues de Kobe l'avait marqué.

-Je ne te mens pas, Kamiiyu-chan. Après tout, tu as l'orbe.

Camille porta instinctivement une main à sa poche.

-Ce…cet objet ? C'est sûr cela que tu te bases pour dire que… ?

-Oui. C'est l'armure, sous une autre forme.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai…comment as-tu su que je l'avais en ma possession ?

-Jun-kun nous l'a dit.

-Jun ?

Kourin hocha solennellement la tête. Camille se sentit toute drôle. Jun-kun, son petit Jun, le garçonnet dont elle s'occupait si souvent, à qui elle racontait des histoires, l'avait dénoncé…non, pas dénoncé, le mot était trop fort…à cette fille et à ses amis ?

-Nous ne nous étions pas trompé, sourit Kourin. Tu es des notre, Kamiiyu. Combattant le mal avec Connaissance, tu es Tenku no Kamiiyu.

Camille cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Et elle s'effondra au sol, complètement assommée par la nouvelle et par les derniers événements.

Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était impossible. Elle n'était pas une guerrière. Elle n'était qu'une banale adolescente comme les autres pas…pas une machine à tuer ! C'était faux ! Cette fille mentait ! Elle devait mentir ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Mais, dans sa tête, une petite voix sarcastique lui fit remarquer que Arago et le Youjakai étaient bien réels, eux. A quoi bon douter ?

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Elle ne su jamais très exactement ce qui se passa par la suite. Uniquement qu'elle se sentit partir en arrière, et que seul un bras passé autour de sa taille l'empêcha de heurter le sol alors qu'elle s'évanouissait, abandonnant son esprit troublé aux bienfaits de l'inconscience.

* * *

(Et voilà. C'est ici que s'arrête ce que j'avais écris pour Alternate Saga, malgré un découpage en chapitres et un vague plan pour continuer. Mince, j'avais même des fiches techniques plus ou moins complètes sur les cinq nouveaux porteurs ! J'ai fini par perdre l'inspiration et tout laisser tomber. Dommage, mais bon, je me console en me disant que j'avais fait de mon mieux.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris ou qui n'ont pas eu accès à toutes les infos de background de la série, Kongo et Kourin sont Rinfi et Satsuki, les soeurs officielles de Shuu et Seiji. Je me disais que les armures pouvaient bien rester dans la famille.

Au revoir... et à bientôt.)


End file.
